talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Crowley
Luke Crowley Freelance Investigator and Gentleman Adventurer Affiliations: Evergreen Sentinels Born: Ishmorn 19th, 1194 (Age 24) Physical Description: Luke is a tall, handsome Bastionite man with short, well-groomed brown hair. He always dresses as a proper gentleman and is known to go out of his way to make a striking impression at social gatherings. Personality: Luke’s most notable personality trait is the odd delusion he’s developed which leads him to believe that he’s a widely-beloved gentleman sleuth keeping the devious criminals of the city at bay with his brilliant deductive and investigative skills. In reality, the majority of his “cases” are pursuits of the imaginary gentleman thieves he believes are plaguing the city, yet his sleuthing skills and social confidence are most definitely real. He’s a friendly, boisterous charmer with a silver tongue suited for any proper social situation and believes strongly in the good old fashioned values of honor and chivalry, particularly when it comes to his wife. History: Born into a Bastionite noble family with more money than political clout, Luke grew up with plenty of time to spend mingling with high society and reading his beloved tales of chivalry and deduction to the point where becoming a gentleman sleuth was his highest goal in life. By the time his parents passed from illness and left the family estate and fortune to him, Luke had already convinced himself that he was actually a brilliant detective, spending his plentiful free time studying deductive techniques and learning to read the people around him until he truly was worthy of the title of “sleuth.” One fateful evening, while dashing through the streets of Bastion in pursuit of the Black Raven, one of his many supposed arch-nemeses, he happened upon a delicate young lady being robbed by a gang of muggers. Scarcely able to believe his luck at having happened upon such a distilled moment of gentlemanly values, he sprung into action and drove off her assailants. He then learned that the apparent victim was an elven agent of the Evergreen Sentinels by the name of Setselia Anarion and was immediately smitten by the combination of her own beauty and the dramatic potential he could only imagine existed in a romance between species. Over the course of the following months, he courted Setselia while lending his talents to the efforts of the Sentinels, giving her the affectionate nickname "Cecily" in the process. He also met a fellow nobleman by the name of Caydan thanks to Setselia's introduction, becoming fast friends and later extending him an invitation to his wedding with Setselia. The newlywed Luke soon left the city with his wife on a honeymoon abroad. Upon their return, he learned of his wife's transfer to a position under the command of a Sentinel by the name of Maranis Selshiram in Bastion and resolved to lend his talents to her and her allies, thinking it most ungentlemanly to allow a beautiful lady to go into potential danger alone. Besides, perhaps reality might finally offer him the chance to unravel perplexing mysteries and track down dastardly villains, and this time, at the side of his beloved, no less! Advantages 27/38: 1 AP unspent 10 AP transferred to Setselia Charisma III 9 (High Social) Luke is a natural charmer with all the hamminess and bravado of an actor in the stage play of his own life. Duelist III 3 (Short Range Combat) Luke prides himself on his ability to best any scoundrel in honorable, man-to-man combat. Intelligence II 4 (Low Utility, Low Social) For all of his delusions, Luke is surprisingly insightful and clever when it counts. Perception II 4 (Mid Utility) Luke has the eyes and ears of a detective and specializes in hunting down leads and clues. Wealth II 2 (Low Social) As the heir of the family fortune, Luke is wealthy enough to pursue his unique hobbies without any monetary worries. Nobility I 1 (Low Social) In addition to his considerable fortune, Luke holds a minor title of nobility. Crowley Manor (Locus): Library II 2 (Low Utility) Luke's love of reading has led him to develop an impressive collection of books on a variety of subjects in his personal library. Secure I 2 (Uncommon Resistance: Infiltration) The estate's high walls, sturdy gates, and plentiful staff make it difficult to slip into unannounced. Guards I 3 (Common Resistance) Crowley Manor boasts a small complement of guards to defend its occupants from ne'er-do-wells. Luxury I 1 (Low Social) The lavish furnishings of the manor can impress visitors unaccustomed to such a show of wealth.